pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS008: Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Silver sends out the Pokémon Blue gave him: Rhyperior, who instantly defeats Ariana. Thus, Silver takes the opportunity to learn the location of the 16 Pokémon-type plates, and goes to Eusine. However, he encounters three Gym Leaders, who are standing guard, and goes to battle all of them. Chapter Plot Silver looks at the plates, and realizes they represent Pokémon types, except the Normal type, and this is what Petrel must've meant. He looks at the Earth plate, and wonders what'd happen if he give it to the Ground-type Pokémon. Ariana looks at Crystal, and goes to finish this. However, a giant Pokémon appears, and the Earth plate is thrown to it. The Pokémon shakes the ground violently, causing Ariana, Gloom and Arbok to fall down. Crystal is overwhelmed, too, and notices that Silver is gone, and the Pokémon, Rhyperior, must've belonged to him. Ariana, however, is in shock how powerful Rhyperior was. Silver dashes away, commenting how strong Rhyperior is, and is sorry that he left Crystal alone. He left the battle to her, and needs to speed up as he knows what the plates represent. Silver comes to the Ecruteak City Gym. He calls upon Morty, but finds the three Gym Leaders: Chuck, Bugsy and Falkner. The three ask Silver why did he come here, to which Silver states he came to see Morty. Falkner and Bugsy comment they got another one, while Chuck states that many people have come to see Morty to have him use his ability. However, all of these have been intruders, so if Silver wants to pass into the Gym, he needs to defeat them. Kakuna and Noctowl go to attack Silver, whose Weavile attacks both of them. Chuck suspects Silver to be another thug, who wishes he could settle this without violence. Chuck's Hitmontop uses Triple Kick on Weavile. Silver is angry, thinking the city is an unlucky place for him. He sends Rhyperior, who clashes with Hitmontop, but the two sides suddenly stop. Chuck asks Hitmontop why did he stop, while Falkner feels that it knows Ryhperior already. Silver explains that Viridian City's Gym Leader, Blue gave Rhydon's evolution, Rhyperior, to him. Chuck becomes interested, while Falkner and Bugsy remember the battle between Hitmontop and Rhydon during the Gym Leaders tournament. Chuck introduces himself, and asks Silver who he is and how does he know Blue. Silver explains he fought alongside Blue: after the fight on the Battle Frontier, Silver visited one of his safehouses, in one of which he had Ursaring take his father. However, as he went there with Blue, they saw neither Giovanni nor Ursaring there, considering it has been three months after the battle. Silver nevertheless thanked Blue, and showed the book, Secrets of the Earth, that he finished decrypting. He asked of Blue to give him a Rhydon and a Protector, to empower it. Blue agreed, and the two swapped Pokémon. Blue was fascinated to see Rhyperior, and let Silver keep it, for he needed a new Pokémon to replace Ursaring, and to find his father. Chuck nods, and lets Silver into the Gym, since Blue approves of him. Falkner and Bugsy agree, and the Gym's gate opens. Falkner explains Morty has another client at the moment, and will see Silver in a moment. Morty, however, has finished his seanse, and has difficulty explaining what he saw. Morty goes to draw something, but he hears someone knocking. Morty comments that Chuck shouldn't have let anyone in. Falkner asks Gold to wait as he goes to inspect. Silver waits a bit, and the doors open. Morty asks Silver who he is, to which Silver shows the Pokédex. Morty is surprised to see the Pokédex Holder, whom Eusine told Morty about. He is a bit embarrassed that he mistook another boy for him. Silver goes inside, and meets up with Gold, who comments how, once again, he met his old pal in a strange place. Debuts Pokémon *Rhyperior (Blue's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters